


Family

by Dayza_Draws



Series: Linked Universe Modern AU [2]
Category: Legend of Zelda, Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: I'm Bad At Titles, This is kinda a vent, i want to die, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayza_Draws/pseuds/Dayza_Draws
Summary: I was tired and started writing and ended up hurting my boyo. It's a reflection if you will.





	Family

His parents were good people, at least around others. They were nice, happy, kind, just not to each other. His mom had always been an overthinker, a bit of a neat freak, and she probably would’ve become a helicopter parent if he had stayed long enough, but everything fell apart when he turned two.  
-  
She got worse so suddenly. No one was prepared, but suddenly her tiny bit of neat freak was full blown OCD. Her already tense relationship with his father fell to pieces, and he moved out. They didn’t divorce, but he left, and he kept paying only because of their son. She continued to get worse, and having a child that was so young and couldn’t help but be curious didn’t help either. By the time he turned four he was so scared of doing anything lest she yell at him that he hardly moved. He had learned how to cook his own microwave meals, and would put himself to sleep. Teachers just assumed that he was a quiet, well behaved kid and no questions were asked. She understood what she was doing, and despite how much it would kill her, despite how much she would lose, she decided to drop him off at the orphanage. She knew her husband wouldn’t be a good parent for a kid, and she knew she wasn’t. So she left him with a note with nothing but his name on it, and a silent plead to take care of him and love him. He never did see them again. His mother never came to visit, and his father had dropped them both from his life.   
-  
Link Fisher took his new name and family gladly, hardly remembering his biological parents. There were times when he saw flashes, or thought of something that he couldn’t remember, but he couldn’t remember the people. And maybe that was for the better.


End file.
